


Getting there Together

by Esbe



Series: Together [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: This is a short ficlet about the very many ways a relationship evolves and adjusts.Even the most compatible and understanding people need a lot of give and take. There isn't anything like a tailormade relationship. You cut here and darn there and hem this a bit and let out a seam. After all he knew that John wasn’t doing it deliberately and pointing it out would simply make him conscious.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Series: Together [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/335350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Getting there Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet about the very many ways a relationship evolves and adjusts.  
> Even the most compatible and understanding people need a lot of give and take. There isn't anything like a tailormade relationship. You cut here and darn there and hem this a bit and let out a seam. After all he knew that John wasn’t doing it deliberately and pointing it out would simply make him conscious.

Mycroft bit into his lover’s shoulder even as he drew him closer.

He fitted himself snugly in the cleft, his left leg almost numb beneath their combined weight, his right entwined with John’s. Rubbing against his shin, drawing him closer.

John was biting into the pillow held tight in Mycroft’s left hand; his right was stroking John, inexorably towards their combined pleasure. John both hated and loved it when Mycroft drew it out so long.

But for Mycroft this was a fulfillment of a long held fantasy. There was the position itself.

Mycroft loved it when John’s body engulfed him. Whether they were in bed or simply cuddling on sofa, he loved it when John wrapped him in all four limbs. But Mycroft could seldom reciprocate. He’d tried of course. In all things they were equals – in bed and out. John understood it all. His need to take care, his need to be taken care of, his need to direct, his need to take directions. In fact, John was far better at keeping it equal and balanced between them than he was. He almost always knew when to do one or the other. And for the remaining times they were getting better at 'telling'. But, in two things they reminaed unequal.

One, John typically slept on his back. On the rare occasions when he slept on his side, he would turn towards his partner, never away. Which meant that, in spite of being the shorter, John was never the small spoon.

Two, John was used to sitting with his arm flung around Mycroft or at least resting above his shoulders. So when they did get a bit un-British urge to hug and cuddle John was right there gathering Mycroft in his arms. Mycroft's very upbringing forbade such a position.

Mycroft would never tell John either of those. Even the most compatible and understanding people need a lot of give and take. There isn't anything like a tailormade relationship. You cut here and darn there and hem this a bit and let out a seam. After all he knew that John wasn’t doing it deliberately and pointing it out would simply make him conscious. But having him engulfed in Mycroft's body like this, one arm seeking behind, grasping Mycroft’s flank, the other twisting and scrambling into the sheets, incoherent with need, was intoxicating. It was a myriad fantasies come to life.

He could never draw things out if they faced each other. Had they been facing each other this would have been over a while ago. He would never be immune to how John looked in the throes of passion. That flush suffusing John's frame undid him, the way he bit his lip could bring Mycroft close or an open mouthed filthy groan and curse would do the same, whether those eyelids fluttered close or the blue eyes under them looked at him in stark hunger they brought him to the brink, the frown lines on his forehead pulled him in, so did the muscles of that neck pulled taut. And if nothing else did, then the touch of those hands roving on his body, grasping his flesh greedily, was always his undoing. So, there was no way he could do this face-to-face.

Mycroft stopped for a moment and swiped his palm over the head of the cock, John released the pillow and let out a stream of filthy cursing and swearing. He had to smile despite it all. He was forty something not twenty something. Sometimes a man just needed to gather his strength if not his wits. Taking a deep breath he started again.

John responded with a long groan, his head thrashing side to side. Soon it was more than enough, for now it was an incoherent rant of Mycroft’s name and pleas, both a curse and a prayer. Mycroft knew he himself wouldn’t last much longer, his stamina and his orgasm both pressed him. But he also wanted to draw it more. He wished he had endless reserves to go on for a few more minutes or even an hour. Because, he wasn’t sure when they would do this again!

He turned John’s face for a kiss, his fingers firm on his cheek. It was awkward but Mycroft needed it. John tried to bring up his hand to hold his head steady. It felt desperate. Oh well, this was it then. Mycroft unwillingly sprinted to the finish.

Pulling and tugging faster, harder, making sure he ran the fingers roughly around the head, using every dirty trick to make John come. John shouted into Mycroft’s mouth, his fingers going rigid on Mycroft’s thigh. He pushed back into Mycroft’s groin, whimpering, hoping it would be enough because John couldn't... just couldn't. It was... It was definitely enough.

As Mycroft reached his completion with a cry, he crushed his lover to himself. Hoping they would do this again, hoping John would understand this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> Hope 2021 is treating you well so far.
> 
> Posting something in this 'verse after a long time. Do let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Love  
> \- Bee


End file.
